Slayer of Washington
by FullMetalPhantom325
Summary: What happens when Buffy joins NCIS? Gibbs doesn't trust her, and to make things worse, her past is coming back to get her. Demonic activities come to DC, and Buffy needs help. And Gibbs doesnt like any of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. I know i should be working on my other story, but this one was so cool. I got the first few chapter from Clockworks Apprentice.**

**IMPORTANT NOTES: Time- After Sunnydale collapsed, and after season finale.**

**Anya did not die, she is alive in this fan fiction story.**

**Buffy characters(where they are, so there isn't confusion)-**

**Joyce Summers (Mom)- Dead**

**Dawn- College in Cleveland, but living with Giles and Willow.**

**Giles- In Cleveland helping the school.**

**Willow- With Giles.**

**Tara (Willow's Girlfriend)- Dead**

**Xander- Oxford.**

**Anya- With Buffy, she is over Xander.**

**Angel- L.A.**

**Spike- L.A. with Angel.**

**Chapter 1- New Member**

**(With NCIS):**

"Stop throwing those tic-tacs at me!" Special Agent Ziva David yelled at her team member, Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. Tony just shrugged his shoulders as a response.

"Agent David, Agent DiNozzo, stop messing around. McGee, get Abby and Ducky in here, now!" Gibbs ordered his agents. Ziva and Tony shared a lok of confusion. What was up with Gibbs? He seemed very mad, or at least, unsettled. Tony thought of all the possible things that could get Gibbs _this _mad. _Okay, it's a woman, the director, or something about the FBI, but we aren't working on a case right now…_Soon, McGee, Abby, and Ducky entered, Abby got excited and bounced up and down. She sent a fury of questions at Gibbs.

"Ohh. What's the case?" Forensic Scientist Abby Sciuto asked.

"No Case. New member coming tomorrow." Gibbs replied.

"What is he like? And what is his name?" Abby asked.

"Don't know what she is like. Her name is Buffy Summers."

Gibbs's face crinkled in discontent. Ducky nodded. He, along with the other members of the team, understood that Gibbs got very angry when_anyone _was assigned to his team.

"What type of military training?" McGee asked.

"None. She was ordered to the team. She completed the basic training and then was ordered to the team. My team!"

Gibbs slammed his fist on his palm, and popped his knuckles.

"Ordered by whom, Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"The President of The United States."

Everyone silently gasped that someone, who was never in the military for that matter, was close to the President. Ducky's eyebrows rose to his hairline, "oh my."

Abby was excited, a new person, was a new person. As long as it wasn't another lab assistant that is. Tony whistled. Ziva furrowed her brows and McGee's confusion was on his face.

"How does someone do that?" McGee asked.

"That is what I want you to find out, McGee."

"On it, boss."

McGee started typing fast on his computer. Tony and Ziva also started to look up information. Finally, Tony got up out of his seat and pushed a button and some documents came up on the screen in front of everyone.

"Buffy Summers. No photo available. She was from Sunnydale, California. Wow, Sunnydale was the town that got sucked under by that earthquake last year. Anyway, It says here that it was only two years ago that her mother died. Her sister, Dawn Summers, just moved to somewhere in Cleveland. Every thing else, work and stuff , classified. I can't get in, but she did go to high school in Sunnydale, and before there, at her old school in Las Angeles, she burned down the school gym." Agent DiNozzo informed his team and his boss.

"Damn. New member and I can't get anything on her. Not even a photo. She is coming tomorrow so be ready and keep an eye out." Gibbs said to the team as he left the room.

_Great a California girl, she will probably whine that she could break a nail,_ Ziva thought with a frown on her face.

"Well, I hope this girl is very hot." Tony said with a wink.

"I hope she is nice." Abby said.

"I am sure Abigail, that Miss Summers is very nice." Ducky said.

"No cases today, so we can go home for once." McGee said.

**The next day:**

"Can't wait, can't wait, can't wait!" Tony said excitedly.

"Can't wait till she comes or can't wait till you see if she is hot?" Ziva asked.

"BOTH!" Tony practically yelled.

"Well, can it DiNozzo! She is almost here." Gibbs said as he walked in and head-slapped Tony.

**Outside the building:**

A short California Blonde named Buff Summers, looked at the building labeled NCIS: Navel Criminal Investigation Service. Her new work. She didn't look forward to it. She got the job because it involved taking down baddies. She went threw the training. And The President was nice and since she had saved the world multiple times, helped her out and got her ordered on to a team here, lead by a Mr. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Buffy sighed and shaked her head.

She walked into the building.

**Inside, with NCIS:**

"So when is she going to be here?" Tony asked.

"Now." Gibbs said just as a short, California Blonde wearing black leather-like pants, red shirt, and a tight black leather jacket. She walked straight to Gibbs.

"Are you Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" She asked, trying her best to sound professional, but failed to cover that smirk on her face at his name.

"Yes. Are you Buffy Summers?" Gibbs gave her his stare. Abby, along with everyone else, was shocked that she did not flinch nor blink, but instead gave him her stare right back in the eyes.

"Yes."

"Good. That means you can't call me by my full name. You are to direct me as Gibbs or Boss."

"Okay. Got it. Sorry."

"Rule 6, Never say sorry it is a sign of weakness. I have 52 rules and you are to follow them."

"I have a few rules too."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? How many and what are they?"

"Only two rules. Rule 1, don't die, simple but effective. Rule 2, Don't say the W word."

Gibbs rolled his eyes at the young new agent and left. Buffy chuckled. Her first day and she managed to get boss man pissed. She was never good with official-type people, and never in her dreams did she think she would be working as an agent. However, her help wasn't needed with the new Council. Luckily, Anya lived in here. She wanted to keep her distance from Xander. Buffy decided it was time to try and live her life and moved in with Anya. She left Dawn behind because Buffy thought they needed some distance after their fights.

Luckily, the President knew about Buffy. She was surprised, and at first a little pissed. She learned she should've gotten a government salary, due to her saving the world, and, unofficially, working for the government in a way. She wished she knew about the President sooner, then she wouldn't have had ot work at the terrible Double Meat Palace, it took her weeks to get the smell of burgers off of her!

However, she didn't receive her salary due to a selfish, corrupt man that took her salary in secret when he was supposed to deliver it. This is why Giles prefers England.

When the President heard that she was looking for a job, even if she did get paid by the government, he went to work and pulled some strings. Hence, why Buffy was at NCIS.

"Good Morning Miss Summers. I am the Chief M.E., Doctor Donald Mallard. Please, just call me Ducky." Ducky said as he stuck out his hand, Buffy shaked it. He reminded Buffy a lot of Giles. He sounded British. Buffy's instinct told her that she could trust Ducky, maybe he can even be a second Giles in time.

"I am Abby Scioto. The Scientist of the group." The cheerful Goth said. Wow, pretty preppy for a Goth. But, I guess that's a good thing that she works in the daylight and is cheerful because that means she is not a vampire, the last thing I want is my past coming back to bite me in the ass. Buffy thought as a smile crawled onto her face.

"And this is Anthony DiNozzo, but we call him Tony. Ziva David, pronounced, Daff-id, spelled D-a-v-i-d. Timothy McGee, who we call Tim. And you already know Ducky." Abby said as she pointed to each agent.

"And don't worry. If anything scary happens I will protect you." Tony said as he put his hand on Buffy's shoulder. Buffy surprised everyone when before he could set it all the way down, she grabbed it, and twisted it, hard.

"Touch me and your hand isn't the only thing I break." Buffy said.

Ziva smirked at the scene that happened in front of her, _Perhaps she is not all bad._

"Right Sorry." Tony said as he nursed his now wounded hand.

"By the way, I liked your rules Buffy. But what is the W word?" Tim said.

"Thanks. I was in Sunnydale, and it wasn't the best of places. Lots of fighting, lots of dying. Place had over twelve cemeteries, and churches." Buffy said, surprising the team and her about how open she was being. Buffy cursed her big mouth- _Open mouth, insert foot._

"So, um, what is the W Word? That way we can avoid saying it." Abby said.

"The W Word, is W-I-S-H" Buffy said, spelling out the jinxed word carefully, you never knew if someone, or something, was listening.

Tony looked deep in thought. "W-I-S-H. Oh! You mean, Wi-" Buffy quickly slapped her hand in front of his mouth.

"Yes. That word. And rule 2 is NEVER say it."

Everyone was confused. How could one little word like that be so bad?

"Springs. Come on; time to see what you are made of." Gibbs said as he entered the room.

"It's Summers." Buffy said, again not cowering in fear of Gibbs's famous stare; it wasn't that impressive after you've died twice, faced a hell goddess, and the First Evil, not to mention the other nasty's of the underworld.

"Don't care. We are going to the training room; all of us are, to see what you can do." Gibbs led them to the training room.

"DiNozzo, you're up against her first."

Tony didn't move, if anything he looked almost frightened. Gibbs slapped the back of DiNozzo's head.

"What's a matter DiNozzo?"

"Well, she almost broke my hand just for almost touching her shoulder. I just don't think-" Tony stopped mid-sentence since Gibbs was giving the stare.

"-Right Boss." Tony said as he took the mat. Buffy walked up to the map and got in her stance. _Can't use my full strength on a human_, she thought as she signaled him for him to come at her. He slowly started to come towards her, with his fists ready. He punched to her right, but she dodged and hit him in the shin and knocked him down. He got back up and tried again, this time kicking to her left. She jumped and he missed, and in one sift movement, used her leg to knock him down yet again, and grabbed his arm and twisted it back behind him.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Tony yelled in pain. Buffy let go. Tony was a mess, but Buffy didn't look like she broke a sweat. Ziva noted that she didn't have any certain type of form of fighting and took note of her strength. Not only that, Ziva observed, but with more form and training she could have passed for a Mossad.

"Come on, he shouldn't be in too much pain. I didn't even use my full strength." Buffy said.

"You mean, you were holding back on my agent?" Gibbs demanded. He narrowed his eyes. It was almost an insult that she didn't think Tony could handle it.

"My bad, I thought you wanted him still alive, and not dead." Buffy said as she left. Gibbs let her go. He clenched his fists. Ziva voiced her thoughts.

"Gibbs, I honestly think she is dangerous. She is obviously able to kill. I think she may have once been an assassin, or part of something similar to the Mossad. She had the skills and the strength." Ziva informed her boss.

"I noticed."

"McGee, I want you to look up more info on our new agent."

"I thought it was kind of cool," Abby said.

"I think Miss Summers, does have talent," Ducky said, "But that she is rather afraid to use it to the full potential."

McGee was still awing about how a small girl could take down and agent so fast, and her performance. She was so small though!

"McGee! David! DiNozzo! I thought I told you to do a background check! I want to know everything there is to know about this girl!" Gibbs said.

He got "Right on it Boss." And "Yes Gibbs" as replies.

"Got it!" McGee said. They were back at the office now; they didn't know where Buffy was. Tim pressed a button on a remote and a picture of a younger Buffy Summers came up on the screen.

"McGee, how come you get information now, but yesterday you got none?" Gibbs asked.

"Well yesterday, the defenses on the information were fully up, but today I am able to get fully through it."

"On with it." Gibbs ordered his team.

"Buffy Anne Summers, Age 25. Her father, Hanks Summers, left when she was younger, after her parents' divorce. Buffy supposedly burned down her old school's gym. There are some mentally ill issues here too." McGee said. Ziva took over.

"Apparently, she was sent to a mental institution, only for a week. Classified as for why and how she got out. After that, her mother and she moved to Sunnydale, California. She does have some criminal records. She was suspected for several different murders. But they were later proved to be the victims of some gangs in the area. You wouldn't believe the murder cases they had. The police didn't arrested anyone either. But so many people have died and there was no case for any! It was all listened under gang on PCP."

"How did they die? What school did she attend? And what about friends and her sister Dawn?" Gibbs asked. Tony answered them.

"Well, all of them died from, it says, barbecue-fork wounds in the neck and from blood loose. You know, this could be vampires? This reminds me of Dracula-"

"-Anyway, she attended Sunnydale High. It says she was close to a Willow Rosenberg, an Alexander Harris, and it also states she was extremely close to the school librarian, Rupert Giles." McGee said. _Probably Puppy love or a crush or something,_ Gibbs thought.

"Her sister?" Gibbs asked.

"That's where it is confusing. Dawn Summers, it appears, to have come out of thin air. Nothing on her past. But it does say that she is living somewhere in Cleveland. Actually, Buffy's old friends Willow Rosenberg and Rupert Giles, also live in the same area." Tony said.

"Previous Job?" Gibbs asked.

"Says that she worked for something called the IWC. Classified about what it does and what it stands for. Nothing else though." Ziva said.

"Hmm…. where is Summers anyway? McGee, get those cameras up!" Gibbs barked to his team.

"On it Boss." McGee said as he brought up the cameras in the building, to try and find Buffy.

"Found her!" McGee brought up the camera that was to the front of the building. Buffy was talking away on the phone.

"Bring on the sound McGee!"

"Got it!" Now the team could hear and see what Buffy was doing.

"Don't care Willow. I need to talk to Giles and I need to talk to him now!" Buffy said

[Buffy I told you, he is in an important meeting. Since he is, after all, the leader of The New Council. ]

"With who?"

[Don't know. And I wouldn't talk too much about The New Watcher's council. I can tell someone is watching you. Listening to you, they can't hear me though. By me readings, it is about four someone's actually. ]

"Love your sixth sense, Willow. That would be my new team mates. They don't trust me. First day and all. Good bye Wills, I will talk to you later."

[Bye and good luck]

Buffy shut her phone. She walked back into the building.

"Are you saying that you guys did a background check, and only got classified info? And then you listened and watched her, when she was outside the building talking on the phone, and then all of a sudden she stopped. Walked back into the building. And she knew that you were watching and listening to her? Gibbs get out of here that is impossible even for me to do!" Abby explained to her boss. Gibbs nodded his head.

"Yes, Abbs." Gibbs said.

"Damn that girl is good."

Abby snapped her fingers.

"I know. And I think she is keeping a lot of secrets that she doesn't want us to find out."

"So what are you, we, going to do about it?"

"Well, we let her down and find them out anyway."

"Now do you mind telling me why you guys were listening in?" Buffy asked with her stare on them. They couldn't look her in the eyes, not even Ziva.

"Well, umm, the Boss, he, umm, was curious." McGee stammered.

"Don't take it personally. He doesn't trust anyone new. So, don't let him stroke you wrong." Ziva said.

Buffy raised an eyebrow at Ziva's choice in phrase.

"Uh, Ziva. The phrase is don't let him rub you wrong. Not stroke." Tony corrected her.

"Stroke, Rub, whatever."

"Don't care what Gibbs thinks about me. He does, however, have to put up with me."

"True. He does have to put up with you. However, I think it may be hard, he does have Tony on his team. And Gibbs has put up with Tony for five or six years." McGee said, getting a chuckle out of Buffy, a smirk out of Ziva, and a dirty look from Tony.

"Anyway, you're the newbie. Therefore, MOVIE NIGHT AT BUFFY'S TONIGHT!" Tony yelled; he couldn't wait to see Buffy's house.

"Sure, just let me make sure it is okay with my friend, who is staying with me." Buffy said while pulling out her phone. If they stayed at her house, Buffy reasoned, they were less likely to do more snooping around.

[Buffy! Glad you called. I was going to tell you that for dinner I am fixing a Rague-demon specialty. My treat.]

"Anya, I think it would be best if you make something else. Like chicken."

[A live chicken! Buffy do you know how hard it is to butcher, much less catch, one! ]

"Actually, you could buy one at the store. An already dead one. And I can show you how to fix it."

[Okay. So, how is the new job?]

"That's why I am calling. They want to come over and have a movie marathon at the house. Is it okay?"

[Sure! Well, I got to go. Bye Buffy! ]

"Bye." Buffy hanged up on her friend.

"So who is your friend?" Ziva asked.

"Anya. I met her at my old job."

"Anya what? What is her last name? And by old work, you mean the IWC." Gibbs said as he entered the room. The last one wasn't a question.

"I don't know her last name. I have always just called her by her first. I knew you knew about the IWC. You just don't know what it stands for or what we do. And unless you get the right clearance, you won't find out either," Buffy snapped at Gibbs. He narrowed his eyes.

"It would be good for the team to get to know you." Gibbs said. Buffy nodded her head and handed Tony her address and number, then she left. Tony did a fist pump in the air and whispered a yes. Since he did get her address and number, however a frown appeared on his face when he realized that Ziva and McGee, and maybe Abby, were coming too.

"Okay Boss, you don't do that out of the kindness in your heart, you don't do that stuff without gaining in return."

"Right McGee, which is why when you are there, I want you to find out as much as possible about Agent Summers. And why you are doing that with DiNozzo and David. Abby and I will be trying to find out who she called outside and what they said. Along with her second call too!"

"Got it Gibbs" and "yes Boss." were the replies.

**That night at Buffy's:**

Tony, Ziva, and Tim stood at Buffy's door. Her house was very large for only two people. It was two stories high. It was colored a black-blue color.

**_Knock, knock, knock._**

"Buffy! Open up it's us!" Tony yelled, praying that Buffy could hear him through the thick door. The door opened.

"Hey guys." Buffy said and opened the door all the way so her new team mates could come inside. They passed the vampire test, for they walked in without any trouble.

"Buffy, are you sure that you have never been to Mossad? Or in Israel? Or have been a soldier?" Ziva asked.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Ohh, I don't know. Maybe she asked, because she saw all of these weapons?" Tim said pointing at h weapons hanging on the wall. Swords, wooden stakes, army knives, sliver knives, gold knives, bullets, guns, etc., inside a case.

"Well, the IWC counted on all of this. And it doesn't hurt for protection."

"Buffy, I think I am beginning to like you." Ziva said with a smirk and crossed arms. Buffy smiled back. Tony had a bad feeling about the two of them, one Ziva was bad enough.

"BUFFY! I THINK I OVER COOKED THE FOOD!" A voice from the kitchen yelled. Soon a woman ran out from the kitchen. She was tall, and had shiny blonde hair to her shoulders.

"Buffy, where's the fire extinguisher?" The woman quickly said.

"Anya, not again. It's by the fridge."

The woman named Anya ran back into the kitchen and quickly extinguished the fire. She came running back.

"Anya, meet Agents, Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David, and Tim McGee." Buffy said pointing to the agents.

"Tony, Ziva, Tim, meet Anya. We go way back." Buffy said.

"Yep. We both worked for the Inter- I mean, IWC. It used to be just WC, but now Giles runs it and it is now called IWC." Anya said, it surprised the NCIS of how open she was, which to them was a good thing, so they could find more information on Buffy.

"Okay, let me order the pizza, since the chicken caught on fire, again." Buffy said as she left the room.

"So, Tony was it? What movie did you bring?" Anya asked.

"Dracula! 'I vant to vuck vour vlood.'" Tony said, making finger fangs on his face. Anya fell to the floor laughing.

"It wasn't that funny, was it?" Tony said, taking down his fangs.

"It's not that. Just the movie you got, oh, Buffy is going to have an anger fit." Anya said, picking herself off of the floor. The NCIS team had very confused faces.

"I am going to have an anger fit on what?" Buffy asked as she entered the room.

"Tony, he picked out 'Dracula' as the movie." Anya said obviously nervous of how Buffy would react. She surprised everyone about what she did. She fell to the ground laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tim asked.

"It's nothing. Inside joke." Buffy said.

"Okay?" Tony said, unsure about what the inside joke could be. He put the movie in.

**With Gibbs and Abby:**

"Find anything?" Gibbs asked. He 'borrowed' a weapon he 'found' inside Buffy's locked drawer. A wooden stake. He didn't tell the others on his team that he did so.

"Yeah. Now before I begin, let me say I tripled checked the results." Abby said, Gibbs urged her to go on.

"Anyway, the DNA on this says that there are ashes on this wooden stake. Part of them is different human ashes."

_Different human ashes. Meaning that they all come from different humans._ Gibbs thought.

"How many different humans?" Gibbs asked.

"Hundreds."

_Hundreds! There is no way that Summers killed hundreds of humans with the wooden stake if she wasn't an assassin, or hasn't ever worked with the government or military_. Gibbs thought.

"What about the other half of the ashes' DNA?" Gibbs asked.

"That's the thing Gibbs. Only half is human DNA. The other half is something unknown to the machines, and me." Abby said. Gibbs growled in frustration.

"Who did Summers call?" Gibbs demanded.

"Willow Rosenberg from somewhere in Cleveland, and the other call was to her house. Can't tell whom she called at her house though." Abby said.

_This means that she is keeping in touch with her high school friends, and that Liberian. I get the feeling that the Liberian and she are more than just friends_, Gibbs thought.

**The next day at NCIS:**

_Good thing Summers is late. Perfect time to discuss her with the team,_ Gibbs thought.

"What did you learn?" Gibbs asked his team.

"Okay. First, she lives with a woman named Anya, last name unknown, that she used to work for the IWC. Anya also knows Giles." Tony said.

"Second, Anya mentioned the IWC and slipped up. She started to say International, but caught herself." Tim said.

"Third, Buffy has a lot of weapons in the house. Not just the common kind either. I saw lots of different types of guns. With a lot of different types of bullets. Some bullets were also made of either silver or 24 karat gold. There were also swords. All different types. Some were also made of either silver or 24 karat gold. But the strangest thing about the weapons was that there were wooden stakes." Ziva said.

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. When I told them that the movie I got was 'Dracula', one of the scariest and most classic movies alive, they laughed. McGeek asked what was the joke was, and they said it was an inside joke. Not only that, but throughout the entire movie, they laughed and whispered to themselves." Tony said.

"Whispered about what?" Gibbs asked.

"I heard them, they whispered about the movie. They said that Dracula was all show and nothing else, and that all he did was fancy flashy tricks." Ziva said.

"Both of them said that?"

"No. Buffy said that. Anya just nodded her head and giggled silently." Tim said.

"Do you know who she called Boss?" Tony asked.

"She called Willow Rosenberg in Cleveland. Apparently she is keeping in touch with her old high school buddies. Including the Liberian. Also, when you were with Summers, I got a weapon I 'found' at her desk. The wooden stake had hundreds of different humans' DNA on it. And that was only half of the DNA on it, the other half was unknown." Gibbs said.

"You know what this means? Vampires, she has been fighting vampires!" Tony said only to receive a hard slap to the back of the head.

"Vampires don't exist." Gibbs, Tim, and Ziva said. Tony just pouted at their answers.

"Bet Abby would agree with me." Tony mumbled to himself.

Buffy entered the room.

"Summers! Do you know that you are late! On your first day!" Gibbs barked at her.

"Technically it is my second day. Yesterday was my first." Buffy said.

"I don't care, what I do care about is the fact that you are late!"

"I had work to do for the IWC. True, I did quit, but I still have to do stuff for them!" At this point, Abby and Ducky entered to see if Gibbs had any cases for them. But, upon seeing the fight, back away slowly, but still watched.

"Again I don't care! You should have been here on time anyway!" Tony, Ziva and Tim faded into the background with Abby and Ducky, they didn't want to be caught in the middle of their fight.

"If you have a problem with that then don't take it up with me!"

"Then who, exactly Miss Summers do I take it up with!"

"The President of The United States Of America!" Buffy screamed.

"Oh, by the way, Gibbs, don't worry. I have my cell phone so I am not unreachable." Buffy said just as she stormed out of the building.

"Damn it Summers!" Gibbs yelled as he too left and slammed his door to his office.

"So, does anyone know what we are supposed to do?" Tony asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders. Eventually, they all went to their desks. Abby went to her lab, and Ducky went to his space.

A few minutes later, once Gibbs had calmed down, he got a call.

Gibbs walked into the main room where Tony, Ziva and Tim were.

"We got a case. Ziva get a hold of Summers and tell her to meet us at the crime scene on the corner of Main Street and Patrick's Avenue. Now!" Gibbs said.

"Summers, 'bout time you got here." Gibbs said as Buffy walked into the crime scene. She could tell that he had calmed down. She grunted a hello to her new boss. Buffy looked at the body. She almost screamed.

"Well, Jethro, our poor Captain James Carter died from loss of blood. And by the looks of it, the cause of that blood lose are these two marks on the neck. There is no other wound on his body." Ducky said as he knelt down by the body and touched the holes on the neck with his gloved finger.

"You sure there is no other wounds on the diseased body Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"I am sure Jethro."

**NCIS, Next day:**

"Our body is gone?" Gibbs said to Ducky.

"Yes. I don't know how. The only thing left on the table when I came back was ashes."

Gibbs was in rage. What did ashes have to do with the case? The murderer or an accomplice had to have taken the body, only question was to how? And who?

Was the ashes a message?

"I sent the ashes to Abby to analyze." Ducky said.

"Okay Gibbs, here is what I got. Now I will let you know that I did triple check the results. These ashes are Captain James Carters. I don't know how someone can burn a body that fast, but they did. Now get this Gibbs, in the captain's ashes, I found a small piece of wood." Abby said, never stopping to take a breath thanks to her energy form her Ca-Pow.

Thank you again CWA


	2. Chapter 2

"Now I analyzed what type of wood it is, standard. Nothing special about it. Now what I have been thinking is how many people would use wood to kill or whatever on a body? Gibbs, if you can get the Buffy's stake, I can analyze it to see if this piece of wood belongs to it. Therefore proving she burned the body."

Gibbs smirked, he finally had something on the new agent. Abby was taking large gulps of her drink.

"You got it Abby." Gibbs said as he left the room with a smirk.

"I don't see why you are questioning me Gibbs." Buffy said as she leaned in the chair.

"Our dead Captain is now in ashes. Abby found a piece of wood in those ashes, that just so happen to fit perfectly into the wooden stake I found in at your desk."

"You mean the wooden stake you stole," Buffy pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. I want to know how, and why." Gibbs gave Buffy the stare, but she was still immune to it. Buffy smirked.

"And I don't have to answer your questions," came Buffy's oh-so-witted-reply.

"Answer the questions Summers."

Gibbs growled. Buffy sighed.

"Okay, the way Captain James Todd died puts the case under the IWC charge. Which I did call them to notify them that this is our case."

_Good, truth but not the whole truth, Gibbs is not ready for what the IWC does, at least not yet._ Buffy thought.

"Our case? You talk like you are still with them, in case you forgot you are with NCIS now."

"Actually I am with both. I still am with The IWC."

Buffy popped a bubble with her gum, which annoyed Gibbs farther. It was official, _Damn the director, the president, and this 'new agent.'_

Behind the two-way mirror of the room, the rest of the agents gasped silently and waited for Gibbs' reply. Tony leaned in. Ziva stood with her arms crossed.

"You said you that you just do some work for them, but are not employed by them."

Buffy leaned back in her chair, put her feet up on the table that was between her and Gibbs, put her hands behind her head and smiled.

"Thing about that, I lied."

Gibbs was not happy, and he planned on getting his answers. He still kept his cool.

"Do you plan on telling me about the wooden stake?"

"Nope." Buffy said, popping her 'p'.

Gibbs growled. That was it!

"Damn it!" Gibbs said as he walked to the room exit, but Buffy stopped him.

"Gibbs, when do I get my one phone call?" Buffy said, her face as straight as a board, meaning she wasn't joking and her voice was full on innocence.

Gibbs didn't answer and slammed the door shut.

"Wow. Buffy is immune to Gibbs. I didn't think that was possible." Tony said.

After about ten minutes, Buffy was completely bored. She was tapping on the desk, eyeing her nails, or whistling. At least she was until Gibbs finally came back in the room with a cell phone.

"One call. Put on speaker." Gibbs said as he tossed the phone on the table.

"Aw, you don't trust me." Buffy 'innocently' out her hand over her heart, at Gibbs' cold glare, she put her hand down. She dialed a number on the cell phone.

"Hey Willow."

[Buffy! Hey, I told Giles what you told me about what happened. The thing didn't dust as it should; Giles is researching as we speak.]

"Okay, can you put him on."

There was muffled noises on the phone. Finally, a gruff male voice came on the phone.

[Buffy, I am glad you called. I found what-hold on a second]

There were more muffled noises. The same gruff male voice and Willow were talking in the background.

[Willow and I are coming to Washington DC. You are going to need help.]

"Thank you Giles."

[And tell your new boss, Gibbs that I said hello, but I do believe he can hear me on speaker. Correct?]

Gibbs was shocked. _What type of machines do they use? Not once, but twice they could tell I, and my team, were listening?_

Gibbs' face expressions changed as he got caught up in his thoughts.

"Thanks Giles, see you when ya get here."

[You are welcome Buffy. We shall take a flight there, and should arrive in a few days.]

With that, Buffy hanged up the phone, smile still on her lips.

Gibbs walked out of the interrogation room, anger clearly printed on his face.

The team was frozen on the spot. Tony, however, had a thoughtful look on his face. _She mentioned Willow, I wonder if she is hot…._

As soon as the team shook out of their shock, they meet Gibbs in the bull pen. They left Buffy in the interrogation room; they had a feeling that Gibbs wouldn't forgive the person who lets her out without his knowing.

"McGee!" Gibbs shouted as he grabbed his all black-no sugar coffee off a table.

"Yes Boss!"

"I want everything there's to know about the IWC and how Summers connects with it!"

With that said, Gibbs walked out of the room.

"So," Tony began, "Do you think this Willow will be hot?"

**With Gibbs:**

Gibbs walked into Director Leon Vance's office. He glanced up from his paperwork and sighed.

"What do you need Jethro?"

"Why was Summers hired here if she is still working with her old work?"

Director Vance knew this was coming. He kept his poker face on.

"Summers is not the main issue at hand. You're supposed to be working on Captain Carter's case."

"I am. His body disappeared; all that was left instead was ashes which Abby confirmed belonged to Captain Carter. In those ashes was a piece of wood, the matched and fit into the wooden stake in possession of Summers."

Vance sighed, "I highly doubt that you would let that slide, you have her in interrogation?"

It was more of a statement then a question. Gibbs' smirk was all the answer Vance needed and he flipped.

"Damn it! Get her out of there! This could cause national affairs-the bad kind- with the UK!"

Gibbs' smirk fell, "How does putting a member of the IWC in interrogation cause national distress?"

"How did you know she worked for the IWC," Vance asked slightly pissed and worried.

"Research. Didn't say what it stood for or what it does. Summers also admitted to still working for them while she is also working with NCIS."

Vance let out a small sigh of relief; At least he doesn't know what she does or what she is.

"If you did research then you would know that it's classified. I can't release any information on it."

"Why is the case under IWC and why do are they sending more people over?"

At this Vance tensed, they wouldn't send more people over in less it was serious, even if this case is under their 'special' talents.

"If they are sending more people over then they shall have full cooperation from NCIS. Don't give them trouble Gibbs."

Gibbs left pissed that he didn't get his answers. He growled at his team and they gulped.

"What do you have?"

"Nothing."

Gibbs looked at Tony, "What do you mean nothing…" Gibbs growled.

"He means," Tim explained fearfully, "That we have absolutely nothing. We didn't even find mentions of IWC in Buff-" Gibbs glared at him, "-I mean Agent Summers' files."

"Actually," Ziva said," We got less than we did before."

"McGee, work with Abby on the Captain's ashes, there's got to be something we missed. DiNozzo, David with me."

Tony and Ziva looked puzzled.

"Thanks," Buffy said, "It was getting stuffy in there. I didn't think you would let me out willing."

"I didn't," Gibbs said the anger clear in his voice, "Director's orders. You're free to go."

Once Buffy left and the elevator doors closed behind her, Gibbs looked at the team.

"Gibbs," Tim started, "why did you let her go?"

"So we can discuss her without her overhearing," Gibbs said in a Gibbs-fashioned 'Duh!' tone, "Director Vance said that it could cause National Distress from the UK if we kept her in the interrogation room and treated her like a criminal. My gut's telling me that the IWC is top-secret and deals with something worse than terrorists."

Tony and Ziva shared a confused look, all that from his gut!

**Meanwhile with Buffy:**

_Hmm.. I wonder why Giles seemed very concerned. More concerned than usual._

Buffy shook her head and opened her door.

_WHAT THE HELL?_

Buffy stood there, shocked

Willow ran to Buffy and gave her a hug, "Buffy! It's so glad to see you! I was so worried about how you were doing at your new job? Though I think we-we as in Giles and I not you, because you didn't do anything wrong. We blew it for you! It was only, like what, your second day! I am so sorry!"

Willow didn't take a single breath during her whole Willow-speak. She said it so fast, it almost sounded like one giant sentence.

Buffy hugged Willow back, "Wills, it's not your fault. NCIS was bound to not work with me anyway, I'm bad luck,"

Buffy put her hands on her hips, "Now, mind telling me why Giles and you are doing here so fast? And where's Anya?"

"Anya," Giles explained," left to go to the magic store, I asked her to. We need a few things. We are here earlier than planned because we feared that the Ubers were moving faster."

"Ubers," Buffy asked, "you mean Uber Vampires?"

"Yes," Giles said, "Spike and Angel informed us that there is an Uber Vampire clan close to here. And that they plan on opening a portal to Hell."

"How and why do they plan on doing that?"

"They want to conquer a Ferlok demon**,** and to do that they must open a portal to Hell itself and offer a sacrifice. Buffy, they have two 'normal' vampires working for them to turn innocent, random people into vampires, those turned vampires and the two working for them are to be their army. Then they shall take about 50 people for the sacrifice. A Ferlok demon is very powerful; whoever or whatever conquers it, controls it. It could mean the doom for all of the state of Washington, and eventually the world, shall it roam free."

Buffy whistled, _whoa, that's something._

Buffy's demeanor changed, and she became serious once again, "so what's the game plan?"

"Umm, well," Willow started, "we need all the help we can get. We hope that with the cooperation of NCIS, since that captain's 'murder' case is under our charge, we can find out where the Uber Vampires' Clan is hidden. Of course, we shall change a few details here and there and…uhh… wealsoneedAngelandSpike'shelp."

Buffy blinked, "What was that last part?"

"We also need Angel and Spike's help. Before you get mad, it is really needed. To open the portal to Hell, the Ubers need the soul of the cursed 'Angelus.'"

[Hello, you have contacted Wolfman and Hart. This is Lorne speaking. How can I help you?]

"Lorne!"

[Buffy? Oh! How nice to speak to you again. I suppose you're calling to speak to Angel cakes, rights?]

"Yes."

[Ok. Just a moment, and remember if you need your future read, just give me a ring and sing! I love that angelic voice of yours.]

There was a brief pause and a beep noise before a slightly sleepy, gruff, male voice came on.

[This is Angel. How may I help you?]

"Angel. It's Buffy."

[Buffy! How… nice, to hear from you. This call's about the Ubers isn't it?]

"Yeah. We need you and Spike here in DC. Willow can give you my address. We need you in watching distance, and Spike can help watch you."

There was a muffled noise on the phone and a different voice came on.

[Bloody hell! I will gladly come and see you Buffy, but there's no bloody way I am babysitting Mr. King of the Bloody Poofsters!]

"Deal with it Spike. I want to see you and Angel here tomorrow. Willow can make arrangements."

(line Break)

Buffy wasn't happy. Not at all. Her heart panged to call Angel. She didn't mind Spike. After Sunnydale, and his sacrifice Buffy just loved him even more. She meant it when she told him that she loved him. Willow got the gem from the pile, after it collapsed, the next week. She sent it to Angel, and they were notified when Spike showed up as a ghost. She remembered how her heart jumped through her chest, especially when Willow and she visited. Willow did a spell, and he was solid again. She remembered how Spike and she officially became a couple, though he stayed at Angel's-just to annoy Angel. She sighed. In some dark part of her heart, she still loved Angel. And Angel knew, somewhere in his heart, he still loved Buffy _and _Cornelia.

Spike, in his frozen heart somewhere, still loved Drusilla. The awkward triangle had its past loves and tragic pasts. It worked though. Spike and Buffy were happily in love, even if they fight a lot.

Angel was still fighting with his feelings, and for that Buffy pitied him.

There was one thing, though, no matter whom Buffy loves or loved, when it comes to fighting, there is no holding back. It was one of the things Spike loved about her.

Buffy sat on the couch, waiting. With Willow's spell, Angel and Spike were soon there. Buffy, with all that happened, took a short nap on the couch.

"Hello, pet. Did anyone tell ya that ya look beautiful when you're asleep, love?"  
Buffy perked up, she knew that voice. She was suddenly wide awake.

"Spike…"

There he was, in all of his glory. Spike smirked. Spike and Buffy shared a small, quick kiss. Giles and Angel felt awkward and uncomfortable. Giles because he's Giles. Angel because he would never understand Spike and Buffy. Willow laughed.

"Come on! We need to get our information together!"

Buffy and Spike separated.

"Hello Buffy."  
Buffy nodded a hello, "Angel."

Angel stood in the shadows of the corners, even if it wasn't day-light, he preferred the shadows.

"Bloody broader."

Buffy chuckled slightly, and so did Willow.

Giles took off his glasses and rubbed them with his kerchief, "Oh dear lord. Please tell me you've found more information."

Spike nodded, and Angel replied, "As we said before, the Umber-Vampire nest is close by. Unfortunately, we need to find out exactly where before the full moon, that's when the ritual is to take place."

Buffy sobered, "that's tomorrow night."

Giles 'cleaned' his glasses again, "Buffy, is it possible-"

"I don't want my work to interfere, but I think you're right Giles. We may need their help to find the nest faster."

Anya poked her head in, "as long as those agents don't come here again! That man- DiNozzo- kept checking me out! I only liked sex when it was Xander, thank you very much!"

Giles coughed, "Ah, yes Anya. Quite so."  
Anya nodded and left back to the kitchen where she was trying to fix a meal. Though, they knew she wasn't a good cook. Xander told them about the moldy, blue-green cheese he found in the fridge when they were living together and that Anya ate-and liked- it. Buffy shivered slightly.

Angel and Spike gulped. "Anya's cooking?"

Buffy nodded and Spike sighed, "Bloody hell, I'm glad I don't eat anything besides blood- speaking of…"  
Buffy sighed, "It's in the fridge."

"Is it-"  
"Yes, it's the special blend of otter and some other animals."

Buffy crinkled her nose in disgust, but Angel and Spike looked happy. Willow laughed at Spike's face and Giles sighed heavily.

Soon, they were all seated in the living room. Spike and Angel drank their blood with their vamp faces-not that anyone minded.

"So, what was this I heard about you workin', pet?"

Buffy looked at Spike and Angel, "I work for NCIS. In fact, I only started a few days ago…"

"Bloody hell, you work fast, love."

Buffy rolled her eyes. Spike was referring to her being a jinx. She stuck her tongue out at him. He wiggled his eyebrows and Buffy's tongue was suddenly back in her mouth with her lips tightly closed. Willow laughed. Angel kept his straight face on.

"Anyway," Buffy said, "they have technology we can use to help find the new baddies. I mean, boss man will hate it, but he won't have a choice since it's International Watcher Council business- not that he knows what we do. With both Willow's magic and their tech, we'll find the new baddies quickly, hopefully."

Angel, Spike, Willow, and Giles nodded.

Buffy yawned and Spike looked at her concerned as he morphed back into his 'normal, human' face. "Love, you need your rest. Come on."  
Buffy lazily allowed Spike to drag her into her bedroom and put her into bed. Spike sat in the chair in her bedroom, "I'll be waitin' for ya, pet."

"I'd prefer you not. That's creepy."

Buffy feel asleep to Spike's laughter.

**Thanks Again to CWA**


End file.
